


Duty calls early in the morning

by kayejwrotes



Series: IwaOi/OiIwa day 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic Fluff, Edo Period, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Historical, M/M, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Original Character - Oikawa Reiko, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: It’s so cool that you are writing prompts for IwaOi day!! My prompt: Historical AU with omega Iwa. Thanks!! -someone asked me on Tumblr. I answered in no less than 600 words.





	Duty calls early in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece of my Iwaoi Dai 2019!  
> I've always wanted to try my hand at an Alpha/Omega relationship.  
> I hope you will enjoy this!

Umpf… ’re you going?”  
It’s muffled and soft against his neck, voice too sleepy to be really understandable, but Hajime gets it nonetheless, as the heavy wintery cover slides off his shoulders.

It’s too early and too cold to be awakened but when duty calls, he answers.

He looks to his back even though he already knows what he’ll see.  
Tooru slumped form, swallowed by the soft futon, bare right foot hanging out of the cover because ‘he can’t stand to have his feet touching’ and nose buried in Hajime’s pillow where the sweet, woody scent still lingers.

Previously, his mate’s nose has been buried in the nape of his neck. Tooru more often than not drools with his cheeks smashed against his scent glands in his sleep. It doesn’t bother him anymore, though.  
Instead, Hajime finds it cute. And it makes for good teasing material, whenever he has the occasion to underline how their pup looks like his father.

Tooru always looks at him densely, replying that Reiko has Hajime eyes’ colour and that’s all that really matters to him.

Hajime blushes every fucking time, and now it’s not an exception even if he’s just thinking about it.

“ 'Jimeee…”

The breathy whine takes him back to the present, where his mate is ridiculously pawing at the empty side of the futon in a futile attempt to make him go back to the soft warmth of the covers.

“Shhh… You big baby” he chastises him with a light touch of his hand, putting his arm effectively to rest on the cover of their futon.

“Reiko has already awakened and it’s only a matter of minutes before she’ll start calling for me.”

Tooru pops an eye open at the mention of their daughter.

“She sure knows how to get you up.” Hajime jokes, sliding on the haori that was hanged next to the painted screen that divides their futon from their daughter’s crib. He’d wanted it placed there after Reiko’s birth, when his heat had come again for the first time after 'nine long months’, as Tooru had said excitedly.  
He had wanted it for his own mental sanity. He couldn’t bear the thought of his daughter seeing them during such intimate moments, and he could resist Tooru’s hungry looks only so much.

“She calls for her Mama, but I know she wants to see her Papa too.” his mate lazily declares, stretching like a cat before sitting up and looking expectantly at him.  
Hajime drags the screen back and walks toward the small crib hanging from the ceiling where he can hear Reiko gurgle and giggle to herself, ignoring Tooru.  
As soon as she sees him, her eyes are on his chest. Food’s not too far from her and she knows this.  
Hajime cradles her against his chest where she grabs the folds of his haori pulling it with all her strength.

Tooru watches them fondly as Hajime takes them back to their futon. He makes space for his mate so Hajime can rest against his chest as he feeds their daughter.  
As soon as the fabric is off, she latches on his chest sucking hungrily with frenzy, while Hajime rocks her gently to try to calm her a bit.  
He’s always scared she’ll choke herself when feeding and that’s why Tooru is happily allowed in such a moment between omega and pup, when alphas would traditionally be held back.

Every time she eats, as soon as she sees her Papa, Reiko goes still, stopping her excited trashing into Hajime’s arms.

Tooru talks to her for the whole feeding, caressing her head with soft touches, Reiko mesmerized by his presence as if she can quite believe he’s there, awake with them.

Hajime watches them with fondness and in all honesty, if that’s the outcome, it doesn’t really bother him to wake up that early.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated, they get my creativity going!  
> Also, I really hope you enjoyed this just as much as I did writing it. If you want to chat a bit about Iwaoi and more, feel free to contact me @kayejwrotes on Tumblr/Twitter/Pillowfort! :)


End file.
